There has conventionally been known an interconnector for electrically connecting a first solar cell and a second solar cell which includes: a first connection portion connected to an electrode of the first solar cell; a second connection portion connected to an electrode of the second solar cell; and a strip-like intermediate portion provided between the first connection portion and the second connection portion to electrically connect the first connection portion and the second connection portion, and curved to have the shape of the letter U in section along the longitudinal direction so that the intermediate portion is warped and deformed to suit the distance between the first solar cell and the second solar cell (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
When the first solar cell, the second solar cell, and the interconnector undergo a change in temperature, their different thermal expansion coefficients create a difference between the amount of deformation of the interconnector which is caused by the temperature change and the amount of deformation of the first solar cell and the second solar cell which is caused by the temperature change. However, with the intermediate portion warped and deformed to suit the distance between the first solar cell and the second solar cell, stress generated between the first solar cell and the first connection portion and between the second solar cell and the second connection portion is reduced.